Private Reading
by TashaLaw
Summary: "When you asked for a private reading of my new book, I had no idea this is what you had in mind." Fluff. Third chapter added, now rated M and complete  honest this time .
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Private Reading

**Summary**: "When you asked for a private reading of my new book, I had no idea this is what you had in mind." Fluff.

**Spoilers**: Essentially none beyond the 4th Nikki Heat book title.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Castle. If I did, the characters would spend a lot more time in less clothing.

**A/N**: Just a fluffy little scene that entered my head. 47 Seconds, The Limey, and Headhunters do not exist. Reviews always appreciated.

* * *

><p>"When you asked for a private reading of my new book, I had no idea this is what you had in mind," Castle whispered in her ear, his breath just enough to disturb a few wisps of hair at the base of her neck.<p>

Kate shivered at the sensation, despite the near-steaming bathwater encasing both of them. "Isn't it?" she teased back, turning her head slightly so she could look at him over her shoulder.

His enticing blue eyes met hers for a moment before he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. The sensation of his chest flush against her naked back was almost as intoxicating as the glass of red wine she held in her left hand, her wrist resting gently on the side of the tub. "I thought I told you - this is how I read all your books the first time."

Had his quick intake of breath and the way his body suddenly tensed behind her not said otherwise, she may have believed the calmness of his response. "Then maybe you should be doing the reading."

"Oh, no you don't. We had a deal," Kate pointed out firmly.

For a second, she thought he'd argue with her, perhaps try to renegotiate now that he had gotten his half of the exchange. But after a moment, he agreed, "You're right. We had a deal."

Castle smiled to himself at the way things had turned out. When they had first struck this particular bargain, it began as simple flirtatious banter. They had been chatting at the precinct over cold Chinese leftovers and as she finished up paperwork when she had asked him if he'd ever thought of doing the audio recordings for the books-on-tape versions of his novels. Other authors did it, she pointed out. She even went so far as to say that when he did readings at book signings, he had everyone riveted – especially the women in his audience.

He had deflected the question in true Castle fashion, suggesting that if she wanted a private reading, he'd happily oblige her when he got the advanced copy of his new book, Frozen Heat. Because of how exposed he would feel with only her as an audience for a book only a handful of people in the world had yet read, the only thing he asked in exchange was that she reciprocate his vulnerability. By attending the 'private reading' completely naked.

Having intended the suggestion as mere sexual innuendo, he had almost choked when instead of rolling her eyes or making a return joke, she rewarded him with one of those Mona Lisa Kate Beckett smiles and said simply, "Okay."

His utter shock at her response had given way to a boyish grin, then to a hastily crafted but heartfelt request to take her out to dinner. Her acceptance was immediate and a date and time were mutually agreed upon. It had been so simple, so easy. No murder investigation, no exes, no walls, no snipers or well-intentioned colleagues to interrupt. He just asked... and she accepted.

Of course, as is the way of things, a casual dinner after work led to another light-heared dinner, then a semi-working lunch as they flirted outrageously over Remy's hamburgers and crime scene photos. And finally, another date, this time at an exclusive restaurant with dancing and the flashbulbs of paparazzi as they hailed a cab. Surprisingly, their picture on page six turned out lovely, and they enjoyed passing sections of the paper back and forth over breakfast in bed at the loft the next morning. While the publicity clearly made Kate nervous, it had the added benefit of letting everyone in the city know about the change in their relationship status.

And everyone had been happy for them, including Alexis, despite Kate's worst fears that the girl would resent her. But the youngest member of the Castle clan simply gave them her blessing.

That had been a week ago, and most of their friends had stopped with the ribbing and jokes, only occasionally making cat calls when they entered the precinct together in the morning. But Castle had gotten the first advanced copy of the new book that morning, and Kate had told him in no uncertain terms that she was holding him to her deal.

Not that he minded, of course. Not when he had the entire expanse of her back pressed up against him and his legs and arms wrapped around hers. Not when the locks that had escaped the messy bun she'd pulled her hair into tickled his shoulder and he could smell the cherry scent of her shampoo.

The cast iron tub in her new apartment was not quite as nice as the one in her previous place, but it was easily big enough for two. He held the paperback at arm's length as he flipped to the front cover. "Frozen Heat. By Richard Castle."

Kate giggled at him, stuck by the seriousness of his tone as he read his own name.

"There will be no giggling," he warned with attempted seriousness, fighting back his own mirth.

"I'm sorry," she answered, although her wide smile betrayed her enjoyment. "Please continue."

He flipped a couple of pages. "Chapter one-"

"Wait," she interrupted, "No dedication?"

"We'll come back to it," Castle said decisively. Kate's smile turned to a confused pout, but she did not argue the point.

"As I was saying, chapter one..."

As Castle read his latest adventure for Nikki and Rook, she wondered if their current indulgence would make it into a subsequent novel. Kate let his voice wash over her, allowing her body relax in the warm water as his words painted pictures and spun mysteries to entertain her mind. While she had always found contentment in this particular ritual - a glass of wine, a hot bath, and a good book - adding the element of the sexy, naked writer reading her said book took the experience to an entirely new level.

After finishing the first chapter, Castle plucked the glass of wine from her loose grip and took a sip. "You're not falling asleep, are you?" he inquired, noting her closed eyes and even breathing.

"No," Kate answered. "Just listening. I think I was wrong before."

"How so?"

"About you doing the audio books. I think I'd rather keep listening to you like this all to myself."

He smiled at her in adoration before returning to the book. With the murder plot already established, the next chapter had more action and interactions between the characters. In particular, there were a couple of interchanges between Nikki and Rook which caught Kate's attention.

"Wait," she said, just as he was about to turn the page to the next chapter. "Read that part again?"

"Which part?" he asked, thoroughly amused at the request.

Kate pointed to the portion of the page in which the two characters had been discussing their 'numbers'. Neither Nikki or Rook had actually confessed to a particular digit when it came to past partners, but one point of dialogue stood out.

"Men - you all want to know, but you don't want to now," he re-read for her.

She scoffed at the line, and the water splashed slightly as she turned to look at him, her body suddenly tense. "You totally stole that from me - verbatim."

Castle shrugged slightly, but answered, "I steal stuff from you all the time. Is this the first time you've noticed?"

Her tone was still teasing, but it held an element of genuine question as Kate asked, "And if I'd actually answered you, would you have published that?"

"Well, that would entirely depend on whether your number matched Nikki's number," he said carefully.

"And just what is Nikki's number?" she demanded, lips pursed in something approaching outrage at what he might be implying.

Sensing that he was losing control of the conversation, Castle gestured back at the book. "I don't know. She told Rook exactly what you told me."

But Kate didn't let it drop. "You created her. Of course you know her number."

He shook his head. "I don't know everything about my characters. That's why they're able to still surprise me." Still looking skeptical, she seemed to accept the explanation as she straightened her body against his, turning back to face the book he was holding. As a reward, he dropped a kiss on the side of her neck before adding, "Just like you still surprise me, every day."

That prompted a more genuine smile, and he felt her tensed muscles relax again.

"May I continue?"

"First read that part again," she said, pointing to the opposite page.

"You know the water's going to get cold before we finish, right?" he pointed out in bemusement.

Sighing slightly, Kate explained, "This is part of the ritual. You have to savor before you can continue. Re-read, and savor the best parts."

She spoke so earnestly, Castle wondered if she had momentarily forgotten that he was the author of this particular book she was so intent upon 'savoring.' But as he glanced at her and noted the small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, he realized that she had perhaps said more than she'd meant to.

"Savor, huh?" he asked, taking the opportunity to once again breath in the smell of her hair and enjoy the feel of her body against him.

Nodding, Kate repeated, "Savor." She turned her head slightly, just enough put her lips to his as she whispered, "We can always add more hot water."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I had this marked as complete before, but I decided to add a second chapter because it seemed fitting for this scenario. This chapter is M-rated and I am upgrading the story rating to M. I'm going to keep it marked as complete, but if I get any interest, I may add a third chapter.**

* * *

><p>Still aroused from their kiss, Kate felt more anxious and rigid as she tried to settle herself back against Castle to resume their private reading of his new book, Frozen Heat. The hot water of the bathtub provided an ironic counterpoint to the title, not that she expected the Nikki and Rook scenes to be anything but steamy.<p>

Speaking of such, she recalled reading on a fan message board a spoiler that there was a particularly good one sometime in the first few chapters. As Castle returned to his reading, she wondered how soon it would occur and if they would get to it before their toes became too pruny to stay in the tub.

"Are you sure you don't want to move this party to the bedroom?" Castle asked, his voice deep with a desire that matched the feel of him against her lower back.

The offer was tempting… She hadn't actually expected him to read her the entire three-hundred page novel in the bathtub. However, the combination of warm water and warm skin and his warm voice cascading over her were too much to give up so quickly, even with the promise of more.

"One more chapter?" Kate requested, then wiggled herself against him slightly. "Then maybe we can do a little Nikki/Rook role play…"

He hummed in response, his lips pressed to the skin behind her ear. He whispered softly, "Okay, but you have to hold the book."

"Are your arms getting tired already?" she teased, but took the paperback from his hands. They had already finished the glass of red wine, leaving her with both hands to hold it up before them.

"Nope," Castle answered at the same time she heard a disturbance in their otherwise still bathwater.

As he began reading the next chapter, she felt his hands glide across the outside of her upper thighs. First, his fingers simply traced the contours of her slick skin, up and down, until they began to add more pressure. Touch turned to a gentle kneading, his movements having no effect whatsoever on his cadence as he spoke his written words aloud.

With Castle's voice in her ear and his hands on her body, Kate noticed that her body had begun to thrum with a building need. She could feel his hands on her legs, but not where she wanted them, where she needed them. Even as he began to move his touch over the slope of her thighs, he pressed his legs flush against hers, encasing her in his warmth.

She almost missed the exchange between Nikki and Rook, an argument about something. Kate usually paid more attention to the actual plot of the mystery in Castle's books, but this time, she had gotten distracted. Her focus on the conversation between the characters was distracted by the feel of Castle's fingers slowly working towards her inner thighs, like a slow and steady pendulum against her skin. By the time he came close to touching her center, she noticed his tone in her ear had grown low and a bit faster than usual.

The teasing of his hands caused her to shift. Kate desperately wanted to make contact with her most sensitive area, without further waiting and without begging for it. In response, his left hand moved to flatten against her belly, holding her firmly in place as his right hand continued to make its maddening journey between her legs, never quite reaching its intended destination.

Just as Kate noticed the plot of the novel turning more risqué, one finger touched her center – barely a graze at first, and she gasped. Then two fingers, and finally his entire hand rubbed against her, gentle but insistent.

"As Rook stripped the cold, wet clothes from her body, Nikki shivered deliciously in his arms," Castle read, and Kate shook against him in response as he slid one finger inside her.

Her arms were beginning to weaken from holding the book, and from forcing herself not to push forward against his hand. He cupped her sensitive nub with the palm of his hand as he worked another finger inside, then curled both fingers inward.

Kate gasped aloud, unable to contain the sound as sensation exploded through her. Luckily, Castle's other hand on her belly kept her firmly in place even as she involuntarily tried to move her lower body. She felt his desire pressed even harder against her back, but he seemed inclined to ignore it in favor of continuing his ministrations to her.

Of course, his voice had grown less steady with each sex-dripped word describing the scene of Nikki and Rook, wet and shivering from their unexpected dip in the Hudson River, removing each other's clothing and taking a shower together to regain lost body heat. The shared cleansing also allowed them the opportunity to celebrate life and their save from a near-death experience. Kate smiled at the symmetry and how marvelously art could imitate life, then she struggled for breath as he began to move his fingers within her.

He worked her body in time with this reading, slowing down for the descriptions of Rook's charged emotions or Nikki's burning entreaties. Castle's legs, hand, and body kept her prisoner in the warm water as his voice and remaining hand forced her into a desperate frenzy, their movements causing noisy splashes and miniature tidal waves within the tub.

"I love you," Castle read, his voice cracking with his own desire and exertion. Even though Kate knew the declaration to be Rook's sentiments for Nikki, she could feel his own meanings behind it.

As Castle's right hand moved faster and faster, eliciting pants from her, Kate nearly dropped the book, her own arms shook so violently. Sensing how close she was, Castle abandoned the script before him and ad-libbed, "I love you, Kate." He moved his left hand, the one holding her against him, up to knead her bare breast. He cupped her, squeezing almost hard enough to hurt, then slackening his grip. Castle made the movement several times before his fingers found her nipple and pinched it just hard enough to elicit a shout of, "Rick!"

The combination of his fingers inside her and his hand on her breast and his urgent length pressed into her back sent her over the edge. Kate bucked against him, splashing water out of the tub in great waves that mirrored the pleasure coursing through her as the orgasm shook her to the core.

He continued to touch her, forcing her to ride it out to the very end, then gently bringing her back down from the clichéd but oh-so-accurate heights of ecstasy. She had long since dropped the book – over the edge of the tub, luckily, although she suspected that every inch of her bathroom floor had been flooded with water from their antics. Not caring, she let herself relax against him as both her breathing and her pulse started to return to normal.

"Oh, Rick," she managed after a few moments, her legs weak and unstable while her hands barely gripped the edges of the tub.

"You know, it's hard to read you the book when you can't hold it still," he admonished her, teasingly.

Kate took three deep, calming breaths before answering. "Not my fault."

"My fault?"

"Oh, absolutely your fault.," she assured him through a wide, delighted smile. "That was amazing."

"So… not something you want me to share with my other… fans?" Castle continued, speaking with quiet confidence directly into her ear. She could hear his self-satisfied grin at how thoroughly she had come apart with his ministrations.

"Definitely not."

Having finally regained her composure, Kate noticed that she could still feel him pressed against her back, and his hands had begun moving restlessly across her skin. In particular, his fingers fondled her breasts, much more gently than before, although he occasionally tweaked a nipple, sending pleasant shocks through her body.

One finger traced the ugly pink edges of her scar, and Kate felt the heat of awkwardness rising within her. He had seen it before, of course, although he had never paid so much attention to it before. The first time, he had asked with uncertainty if it still hurt, and once she had assured him it didn't, he had simply placed a kiss to the puckered tissue and moved on. But this time, the easiness with which he touched it made her a little self conscious.

It represented so much, that scar. So much pain and destruction, both to her body and to both of their hearts. But in many ways, it also reminded her of how lucky she was, not only to be alive, but also to have such a wonderful, amazing, talented man in her life. A man who not only loved her, but genuinely cherished her. A man who knew what she was thinking and understood her better than she understood herself sometimes. A man she could seriously see spending the rest of her life with.

A man who would read his own book to her, in the bathtub, while doing delicious, maddening things to her body. Perhaps it was time to return the favor.

"Rick," she whispered, pressing against the length of his arousal as she rubbed a shaky hand up his inner thigh. "I think it's time we take this into the bedroom."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter of this one, so it really is complete now. This chapter is also rated M. Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews (please keep 'em coming!). **

* * *

><p>With the bathwater rapidly cooling to a less pleasant lukewarm temperature (what little hadn't splashed out onto the floor), they abandoned the tub and the water-strewn bathroom in search of a more comfortable spot. Ever practical, Kate threw down a few towels to absorb some of the water and snatched up the only slightly damp book. Somehow, it had escaped most of the wetness. She fanned out the pages and set it on her vanity to dry.<p>

Castle bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet as Kate pulled a towel around herself, then took his hand and led him down the short hall to her bedroom. They had already spent several nights in this room together, but each time it seemed as though they learned something new about the other – some secret spot or delightful noise. Castle found out Kate was ticklish on the bottoms of her feet and she threatened to shoot him if he ever shared that information with anyone. Kate discovered that Castle's stamina was far better than most of the men she'd been with.

As they advanced towards the bedroom, he stopped her in the doorway, his hand in hers tugging her slightly off balance. Before she could protest, his mouth was on hers with his full weight pressing her into the door frame. The kiss was deep and all encompassing, his tongue gliding across hers, then her bottom lip, then exploring her mouth once more. Their lips clashed and warred, then made peace again, slow and gentle.

Kate felt his hands slide down her shoulders to the towel wrapped loosely around her body, and as his fingers touched the edges of the terry cloth, she remembered how much Castle usually enjoyed undressing her. Their first time together, he had done it slowly, almost reverently, taking in each new inch of bare flesh as though it were a new and amazing discovery. After that, he usually pulled her clothes off with the glee of a child opening a birthday present, but just as with many children, opening the gift was part of the fun.

His mouth lowered to nibble at her neck and collarbone as his hands moved around her hips to her back. One hand found the edge of her towel and peeked inside while the other moved to pull the fabric out from around her, gradually and carefully revealing her nude form.

"Mmm…" Castle hummed into her skin as the towel dropped and both hands went to her breasts. "Naked Kate," he murmured, caressing her with his palms.

"You just saw me naked in the bathroom," she pointed out breathlessly as his mouth found a tender spot just below her jaw. "And don't you mean 'Naked Heat'?" she asked, referring to the title of his second Nikki Heat novel.

But he ignored the question and possibly the comment before it, repeating in a lazy, aroused manner, "Naked Kate…" before attempting to end the conversation by recapturing her lips in a fierce kiss.

After another moment of pillaging her mouth with his tongue and touching the areas even the most plunging of her necklines hid, Castle moved a hand to her hip to slowly guide her towards the bed. She walked with him, their bodies never breaking contact, and she felt like Ginger Rogers to his Fred Astaire. But when her legs met the edge of the bed, she stopped, unwilling to let him take the lead entirely this evening.

Breaking the kiss, she asked, "Why are the books always named after Nikki? Why not name the next one after Rook? They are partners, after all."

Undeterred, Castle returned to kissing his way down her body, first on the corner of her mouth, then the spot below her ear, and down to her shoulder. As he pressed his warm, talented lips to each spot on her body, he answered, "Nikki's the lead. All about her. Rook's just there… for her."

His comment startled her. While she knew Nikki was the lead character, Kate had always considered Nikki and Rook a team, just like her and Castle. Neither was more important or more valuable than the other. Of course, he always told the stories from Nikki's perspective – artistic license and all that – but to hear their creator basically classify the reporter as an afterthought…

She pushed Castle to bed with such sudden force, he did not even have time to let go of her, and she crashed down on top of him. Luckily, they landed with more luck than precision, and he took it as an aggressive move on her part rather than the indignant gesture she intended it as. To set him straight, she said, "Rook is more than that. He's her partner. She needs him."

Aware of his naked body beneath hers, she positioned herself to grind against him in emphasis, aware that her long, brown hair fell in waves across his chest. From the way he groaned in response, she assumed he understood the message.

But Castle answered her, undeterred, "Nikki doesn't need anyone, not even Rook. The fact that she lets him in anyway-"

Kate cut off his argument with her mouth, taking his bottom lip between her teeth for a half second before releasing it and soothing the area with her tongue. She repeated the gesture again, this time utilizing the distraction to pull her body against his once again in a slow, torturous glide. His arousal pulsing between their bellies called to her, and she began to descend down his body with one goal in mind.

But before she could move too far, he grabbed her, locking onto her elbow before getting out, "Kate, if you do that, I'm not going to last very long."

"You don't have to," she said easily, wanting to give him the same level of pleasure he had given her earlier.

But his hand on her elbow was insistent, like iron, it held her, then pulled her back up so they were face to face. "I need you," he said, rapidly losing control.

He didn't need to ask twice. Their earlier encounter in the bathroom had already left her more than ready, and without preamble, Kate carefully situated herself above him, then joined their bodies in one deliberate, maddening motion. They both gasped at the initial sensation, and she leaned across his body enough to reclaim his lips for another deep, fervent kiss.

She moved above him with skill and confidence, using the tiny noises he made in the back of his throat as a guide. Of course, being on top let her set the pace and maintain the control she always preferred to have. But with Castle, it was something else as well. Unlike so many of her past relationships, in which sex had simply been about sex, with Castle, it was more. She was more. And she wanted to demonstrate that by giving him everything she had to give.

Winded from their exertions, Kate managed, "Nikki needs Rook… need each other…"

Castle quirked a confused eyebrow as though to ask, 'Are we really still having this conversation?'

"You're beautiful," he managed instead, taking a different tactic. From his position on the bed, he had a full view of her on top of him, a sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. She smiled in response, then another movement left them both gasping at the pleasure created by their combined bodies.

Pulling her down for another kiss, Castle buried one hand in her mane of hair while using the other to anchor her leg on his thigh. The leverage allowed him to push up against her and create a delicious counterpoint which elicited a strangled, "Oh, God…" from Kate.

They moved like that for a while, until Castle decided he wanted a little more access and to let Kate take a break from some of the work. Holding onto her back, he pushed with one leg to flip them over such that he was on top, expertly succeeding in keeping the contact between them. "Rick!" she squeaked in surprise, but did not otherwise protest. As soon as she was firmly beneath him, he took the weight of his upper body on his bent elbows and set a firm, fast rhythm.

The change in Kate's breathing was immediate. Before, she had remained somewhat controlled in her exertion. However, this shift in positions and pace left her panting shamelessly as she fiercely gripped his back. She maintained just enough wherewithal to keep her nails from digging into his skin. As sexy as it sounded in romance novels, she knew from past experience with not-so-understanding men that such scratches could really hurt, and the last thing she ever wanted to do was cause Castle pain.

As if sensing her train of thought, he slowed just enough to ask, "You… okay?"

After trying to muster a more reassuring response and finding herself unable to form coherent phrases, let alone actual sentences, she settled for a firm, "Yes." To emphasize the point, she pushed up into him, using what little energy she had regained to meet him stroke for stroke.

The muscles in his arms bulged as he moved inside her, reminding her of the strength he kept hidden under so many suit jackets and long-sleeve shirts. The rest of his body was also well defined – sturdy and masculine. He really was an extremely handsome man, in a rugged sort of way.

"Oh, Kate," he moaned in her ear, and it was possibly the sexiest thing she'd ever heard him say.

Her internal tempo had been building steadily, and suddenly she felt herself hurtling towards that edge of ecstasy. "Close," she breathed, holding onto him even tighter.

"Let go, Kate," he told her. "Just let go."

When she did, she came apart in his arms, wave after wave of pleasure overtaking her, and for the first time, it occurred to her why the movies liked to show couples having sex on the beach. He rode it out with her, that dizzying tide, helping her capture every second of enjoyment before he returned to his own frenetic pace.

He too was close – so close. She could feel his movements growing more and more erratic, his control slipping. The last few thrusts were blistering heat, searing passion, and her name torn from his lips like the edict of a dying man. At long last, he swelled into her, then collapsed in exhaustion, letting her hold his weight completely after his climax.

They stayed that way for several moments, both attempting to catch their breath and slow their heart rates. Kate enjoyed the feel of him on top of her, even if his full weight made her lungs work harder than usual. But despite being spent, Castle soon moved to roll away from her, and she knew he was afraid of hurting her. They had encountered this problem before - him trying to protect her and her seeing no need for it.

Instead of fighting her on it, this time Castle simply compromised, rolling away just enough to take his full weight off her body but not so much as to lose contact completely. After all, he truly enjoyed touching her. Before, during, and after. In each stage, Kate had her own unique scent and flavor, specific noises she made in the back of her throat or on the tip of her tongue. Like the sigh of sated contentment he just heard from her, probably unconsciously done.

"You okay?" he asked, recognizing her state of bliss from the way her eyes were closed and her limbs had gone limp, but wanting to hear her confirm it nevertheless.

"You keep asking me that," Kate responded sleepily. "I'm wonderful, Rick. Really. That was… amazing."

Castle wasn't the kind of man to seek reassurances for his performance, but her response and the tiny smile of true gratification she let slip did a lot for his ego. He grinned to himself, wondering if Rook still felt the same sense of satisfaction and elation after a night with Nikki. He felt certain that the reporter did.

"I do have one question," she murmured.

"Hmm, what's that?"

"What did the dedication say?"

"The what?"

"The book, you skipped the dedication."

He remained silent until she opened her eyes to look at him, and he grinned at her with boyish mischief. "But you let the book get all wet. I'm not sure if you'll be able to read it now."

"Richard Castle…" she said in a warning tone.

"Oh, I like your sexy 'cop' voice. Do it again."

This time, Kate smacked him lightly on the arm. "Just tell me the dedication."

Like he could deny her anything. But he teased, "Who says I dedicated the book to you?"

Kate shrugged slightly against him. Sounding as soft and sweet as her body felt pressed against him, she answered, "No one."

"Uh huh."

"Please tell me?"

"Oh all right. I think it says something along the lines of…" He shifted slightly so he could see her fully, especially her eyes, and so she could see him. Taking a lock of her hair in one hand, he recited, "To the girl who lets me follow her around the playground and pull her pigtails. From the boy who loves her."

Kate's eyebrows shot up in surprise. That book had to have been in production even before they started dating. To be sure, she confirmed, "Did you write that before...?"

He nodded.

"So if you hadn't asked me out..."

"I was going to ask you before it came out," he assured her.

"And if I had said 'no'?" Kate pursued.

"I guess I'd have plenty of sympathetic fans." Castle shrugged, then grinned at her lazily as he pulled her closer and placed a kiss against her skin. "But you didn't say 'no.'"

She smiled at him in response, happy that they could just be this way together - loving and loved. "No, I didn't."

"Guess that's something I'll have to remember for the next time I have a big question to pop," he said very quietly, almost under his breath.

The allusion should have frightened her, but somehow, it didn't. The thought of spending the rest of her life with Rick Castle put butterflies in her stomach, but not unpleasant butterflies.

Kate sighed and buried her head against him, ready for sleep to take them both. "Maybe you should," she told him as she drifted off, echoing his quiet voice.

She did not see the look of elated hope cross his face, or the smile of contentment that followed it. They fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, ready to let thoughts of the future fill their dreams.

* * *

><p><em>fin<em>


End file.
